Shattered Promises
by Lucinda Primrose Belacqua
Summary: Nearly 40 years on from the 74th annual Hunger games, Silvana Mellark is playing Katniss in the role playing of the reaping. But the capitol reveal a dark secret and a twisted plot. It's not just a role play anymore... Rated T for mild language and sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I am running. My hair coming lose from its braid, my blue eyes focused on freedom. But there he is. A silhouette of a man, holding a knife. Ready to pounce… "Goodbye, little fawn…"_

I wake up screaming. Just like every night before the reaping. I curse myself for worrying. After all, the last games were almost 50 years ago now. Why do I still have nightmares? Just then, the door flung open and Dad came in. His Silvery blond hair tousled by sleep… or lack of it.

"Silvana, are you alright? I heard you scream, was it-"

"No! Dad, I'm fine it was just a-"

"It was the nightmare again, right?" I turn and see mother, her silver eyes soft, and understanding. She was the girl on fire and I was the forest. We argued and clashed- like a forest fire- but we couldn't live without each other. She understood me as I understood her. Even if we hate to admit it sometimes. Dad sighed, more relieved than anything else. He'd always been overprotective since- since Claus died. He was killed when a bear got into the District. Determined to die fighting, he joined the lads who were trying to drive the bear back to the forest. He wasn't killed by a bear, but by a boy we used to trust. Detinos. No more… No more…

Here in District 12 we have a tradition. On reaping day, we role play the reaping of my mother and father, celebrate their success and have a huge feast. Every year, children of the school role play the reaping. This year I'll be the one playing my mother, Katniss. As I go to set up I am greeted by a sea of rainbow coloured frills and flounce. I groaned when I saw the makeup department had spotted me and prepared myself for an hour of torture. For some reason, the capitol wanted to help this year. We now have a makeup department, set design, costume block and even an Effie Trinket. It's not just a little role play anymore; it's fully blown Stage show like I read about in old books. Despite all this, I don't like it… There's something fishy going on. I know it. I was so lost in my thoughts I failed to notice that Detinos was smirking at me; he notices me looking and gives me a sly wink. I look the other way, embarrassed and angry, still enraged and remembering Claus…

"Hey, Hey Catpiss! Guess who's your Prince Charming?"

I sigh heavily.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No can do, princess. Since I'm Pitiful Mellark you have to put up with me. All… day… long."

Sure enough Detinos followed me around all morning, despite my protests. He flirted with me and mimed stabbing motions which made me want to gag. For a moment, I wished we were in the games, because then I'd have a good reason to drive a knife into his pretty little neck. I was dreading the thought of having to kiss him. The guy, who… who killed my brother and shamelessly flirts with me. What the hell were they thinking? He gently tilts my head towards his and laughs at the expression on my face

"Hey sweet cheeks don't scowl it doesn't suit you" I bitch slap him and there's a knife to my throat

"Don't get shirty with me, babe" I flinch slightly when he calls me babe and he smiles. A sick, twisted smile.

"Or you might end up like little Claus." I feel the knife gently touch my neck and yelp. He laughs and slowly lowers the knife but doesn't let go of it.

"Let's go, I think make up would be _devastated_ if you went back with a scar. So don't tempt me."

So I don't. I follow him, quietly and obediently. I know he's smiling, he loves power. But I don't think it's the power he likes, I think it's the fact that he has power over _me_ that he likes; that's what scares me.

After another gruelling hour in makeup I am announced ready. When I look in the mirror I'm not Silvana Mellark anymore, I'm Katniss Everdeen. Even my eyes are exactly the same. On any other day, I'd be excited – no thrilled. But today's different. Today's different because my Peeta is a sadistic, flirtatious prick who likes having power over me and the capitol is looking at me like a pride of lions looks at a lone antelope. Why the fuck does this always happen to me?Well it could be worse I guess. At least I'm not dead yet. At least this isn't a real reaping.

The stage is set. Across the crowds I see Lot. The boy who made me laugh, my best friend, my only true friend. The only person who stuck by me after Claus died. After my brother was murdered, I suffered depression and people generally steered clear of me. People were scared of me. The last straw was when my arrow magically made contact with Detinos' arm when he made a joke about my baby brother. My baby brother whose life was stolen from him. I felt tears threatening me. Lot sees too cause he smiles. Not mockingly, but sweetly as if to say it was going to be ok. The capitol citizen playing Effie steps forward and begins,

"Welcome one and all to the reaping of the 76th annual hunger games!"

It takes a while for what she said to sink in. I glance at my parents and see the confused look on Dad's face. But mum just looks ahead indifferently not even blinking. This reassures me as do the murmurs suggesting a typo.

"Ladies first!"

'Effie' walks dramatically over to the glass orb and dips in her hand. I see Lot roll his eyes, obviously getting the same idea I was. We all know the same name is in there printed over and over again. Primrose Everdeen. So quickly all concerns are vanished. We are safe. This isn't a real reaping after all.

"Silvana Fawn Primrose Mellark!"

My name… Shit.

**For all those that are confused, Silvana was supposed to be playing Katniss in a reaping scene. However instead of Prim's name being called, hers was. Chapter 2 coming soon guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Warning! This chapter contains stronger language and some girl power- Thanks so much to ****_Galinda3397_********and********_AMT_****__****for being the first to review the first chapter! As promised here's chapter 2. Enjoy! No as much action this time round L sorry! Also guys please let me know if Silvana is moaning about Claus too much. I'll tell her to tone it down a little.**

**Chapter 2**

"Silvana Mellark?"

I can't move. I physically can't move. I take a step to the left, hoping I could lose myself in the crowd, but now I know why the capitol wears all that eye makeup… Her eyes are like that of a hawk.

"I see you, dear! Come on, sweetie!"

My heart's brewing a thunder storm and my stomach's doing back flips but I hold my head high as I face my fate. Even if my fate is death. As I walk up to the stage, I hear a cry

"I volunteer!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and thank the lord that I was saved, before I realise who volunteered. Detinos. And he was smirking, he was mocking me. Dick.

"One small problem hun, you're of the opposite sex so are unable to volunteer." 'Effie' chirrups and giggles.

"I know. I just wanted to see how she reacted. See if she was scared to die."

I hear gasps and mutters. No one mocks the tributes or the system. It's like telling someone suicidal to die in a hole. It's not fair, it's not right. Even 'Effie' seems taken aback.

"Well- if that's all. Umm..."

"Yes that's all"

He's such a bastard. He got my hopes up, and then crushed them. Like what happened to Claus.

"You know what?" Everyone is staring at me, shocked by my prowess.

"Fuck you, Detinos. You think you're so amazing, but you're just a mother fucking bastard who hurts people just to fill strong. Pathetic!" there's silence for a second. Then a group of guys start snigger and applaud me. Soon the whole square has erupted into laughter and applause. Out of the corner of my eye I see my mother trying hard to keep a straight face and my dad applauding me. Haymitch slaps her on the back and chuckles

"She's definitely one of yours, Katniss!"

Detinos has flushed scarlet, ashamed and defeated.

"On with the boys!" 'Effie' shouts trying to make herself heard over the crowds a threatening tone in her voice. When she finally manages to regain control, 'Effie' makes her way over to the second bowl.

"Lot Hawthorne!" No one volunteers or makes a stupid remark. Not even Detinos. I feel tears well up in my eyes. My best friend. In the games with me. In the hunger games with me. Kill me now.

Goodbyes were tough. Not because my Dad cried waterfalls. But because Katniss didn't cry or even look worried or concerned for her daughter. She just stared at me indifferently as if she was told her daughter was going camping. No words of advice, no words of comfort. Nothing. She just sat there staring into space. Just like my grandmother did. After the death of her husband. And to be honest, it scared me. A lot. I was glad to leave. To escape from her silver eyes, like an empty promise.

"Someone better explain to me what the hell is going on" I say as I walk in to the carriage where Haymitch – my mentor - is sitting.

"Good afternoon to you too, Miss Mellark"

I sigh.

"Look, I need some help. Why did they call my name? I thought I was just playing my mother; I was ready to volunteer for Clara. The girl playing Prim?"

"Well… It looks like you're Clara's under study but sadly there's no one to stand in for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're playing Prim. But there's no Katniss to volunteer for you. In other words, you're in the games because the visitors decided you'd be better at role playing dead or as a victor."

"Shit… So this- this is real?" I whisper.

"Come on darling, you figured that out ages ago. You just couldn't get it out."

I collapsed, exhausted by the situation.

"Then why didn't they call out Katniss Everdeen? It would have made more sense…"

"They felt it would cause confusion. This isn't just a little play anymore, this is real."

I sniffed, holding back tears. I felt betrayed. My district felt betrayed. But I would not be defeated. I am an Everdeen. I may have the merchant's eyes, but I have the seams hair. I was born for survival. I could do this.

"So… What's the best way to win this thing?"

He doesn't say anything. But then he looks up, his blue eyes glazed over. He's holding an empty bottle of what I presume is wine. It's then I realise that he's drunk.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"The best way to win this thing? Stay alive!"

I groan, clearly I was getting nowhere. Then inspiration hits.

"Look, you tell me how to win, I'll sweet talk ol' Effie into giving you another bottle. Deal?"

He contemplates for a moment then holds out his hand. I shake it and he grins.

"By now, your mother would have a knife through the table. You're smarter than you look, kid."

"Just tell me how to win."

"You need sponsors for starters. They're the ones that give money so I can send you fancy gear and medicine."

"Ok so… How do I get sponsors?"

"You'll need a persona. I was gonna say sweet little girl, but then I remembered that little speech of yours…"

I blush slightly.

"I lost my temper"

"Fair enough"

He tilts my head towards the light.

"You're pretty and you've got a nice figure. Maybe the sexy badass?"

I don't even attempt to suppress my laughter.

"Maybe not…"

Just then Lot walks in. He sees me and Haymitch talking and sits next to me. Automatically, I rest my head on his shoulder as he strokes my hair. As he watches us, Haymitch snaps his fingers.

"I got it how about the star crossed lovers of district 12?"

I look at Lot. Lot looks at me, nodding. I bitch slap Haymitch.

"No way!"

"Me dating Silvana? It'd be like me dating my little sister!"

"It's not very original either."

"Ok, ok. Point taken."

Lot carries on stroking my head while Haymitch makes suggestion after suggestion.

"Enemies?"

"No."

"Prey?"

"No."

"No one?"

"No."

Eventually he gives up and wanders off to find more wine.

"He missed of the most obvious choice" Lot sighs.

"What's that?"

"Siblings"

I smile and sigh happily as Lot strokes my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 3 of Shattered Promises! If you guys have stuck around to read this, I'd like to thank you all. You guys gave me ideas, inspiration and happiness! So thanks! Also thanks to Miss M Cricket (author of the amazing Lady of the Lake) for replying to my pm! This one's a bit shorter and again not much action but is quite an important chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

I awaken in Lot's arms which were holding me gently, as if I was fragile and precious. I snuggled in to my sweet, muscular teddy bear. We were in the same love seat as before so I knew I was out for not longer than a few hours. Haymitch was sitting opposite us on a couch with 'Effie' by his side. The two were talking in harsh whispers, never raising their voice above a murmur. It was clear they were arguing. I listened closely, trying to pick out information from their conversation.

"You knew about her didn't you?"

"Not personally, however the Capitol has their ways-"

"They want her… Don't they?"

Then silence fell between the pair.

"We both know the answer to that…"

"Why? Why her?"

Silence…

"Aristylla… Tell me why?"

Silence…

"WHY WOMAN?!"

Haymitch exceeds his (short) patience and shouts. Aristylla seems taken aback at first but then a whisper barely a mutter

"I don't know…"

I never thought I'd see the Capitol. Then again, I never thought I'd have to take part in a sick, twisted game where I'd have to watch 23 kids die… Yet here I am, in the belly of the beast. The skyscrapers emerge, proud and strong, high above the Districts as if reminding them who's in charge. But I can't deny that it's beautiful. I can't deny that it's elegant, almost graceful. As I emerge, a riot of colour sweeps me up off my feet. Even Aristylla's turquoise and hot pink number looks normal in amongst the peacocks and zebras of Capitol fashion. It's crazy. But maybe crazy was the new happy, maybe crazy was a way to hide the horror and the bloodshed. People swarmed around us like wasps to sugar, buzzing all around

"Silvana, why did you-"

"Silvana, darling where did you-"

"Silvana, over here please!"

I must have looked like a rabbit caught in headlights at first because Lot leaned over to me and whispered

"Just smile and wave boys. Smile and wave."

I laughed happily and Lot grinned at me. Feeling my confidence boost, I waved a little and the crowd went mad, the cameras lapped it up and both the paparazzi and the press were happy. I felt… Good. It was weird. I never liked attention back at District 12. I tried to keep my head down and keep on walking. The more attention I brought to myself, the more I had to talk about Claus. The more I talked about Claus, the deeper I sank into depression. So either friends or `happiness`, it's a lose-lose situation. So I chose the one that would hurt less people. No friends. No one other than family to feel sorry for me, which was probably for the best because no one should have to listen to my screams and sobs in the middle of the night, no one. No one except my parents, the ones that truly understand my depression over losing Claus, my brother. I feel tears threatening my eyes but I manage to plaster on a fake smile and throw a few winks at those garish beings that are cheering my name.

As I step into the limo, I hear them shout a different name

"Alkandros!"

"We love you, Alkandros!"

I turn and see a tall, muscular man. He managed to make Lot, the strongest guy I know, look like a small, insignificant weed which surprised and scared me. He had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Like my own. He saw me looking at him and threw me a wink and a sinful smile. I flushed scarlet and looked away, slightly disturbed and uncomfortable. As the door slams, Haymitch sits beside me and whispers in my ear

"Alkandros DuGrey. Eighteen years old. Tribute from 2. Good with knifes, bad with girls. Don't get your hopes up."

"I won't. I'm not stupid."

I wasn't going to become the newest member of his 'fandom'. I'm not going to be one of those broken hearted girls, crying on the street corner where he'd left me. But I still look out of the window, watching him as we drive away.

Haymitch rubs his hands together, looking around at all of us.

"Right! Let's begin this meeting. Topic: first impressions!"

I groaned. Haymitch was talking about meetings on the train with different topics each time. This one was going to be… Interesting.

"Lot, that was… sweet. The way you smiled at Sil in encouragement, touching. Like a big brother, they'll lap it up." I could tell he was eager to get Lot over with. He stared at me.

"Sil… How the _fuck_ did you pull that off?"

I looked at him, confused.

"What d'ya mean?"

"You just pulled off the shy, sweet, beautiful nymph of your namesake, _after_ being an over confident, sassy, sexy bitch at the reaping."

I blush fuchsia.

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

"I hate to say it but he's right. You just did a complete character change in less than 24 hours. How?" Now both Lot and Haymitch were staring at me, arms folded waiting for an answer. Sometimes help comes from the most unexpected places…

"Now, now boys leave the poor dear alone! She's so confused, bless her."

Aristylla tsked, patting my hair gently.

"Maybe you mothering her made her soft…" I heard Haymitch mutter making me giggle. He gives me a look and I shut up

"Ok… If you must know, I think realisation just hit me. I could die in less than a month's time. I remembered what you said about sponsors and their importance so I decided to give sweet, little girl a go. At the interview, I'll blame the speech on my temper and vulnerability, claim I'm now showing my true colours when it's in fact the other way around. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

They all looked at me in utter disbelief.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Yes."

Haymitch laughs

"You're _definitely_ Katniss' one!"


End file.
